Some servers have an outer chassis and a midplane board (or simply a “midplane”) supported therein. Processor cards and input/output (I/O) cards are connected to and extend from both sides of the midplane within the chassis. Typically these servers also include other components, such as power supply units and cooling fans, coupled to either or both sides of the midplane.
Precise positioning and fixturing of the midplane within the chassis enables reliable coupling of components to both sides of the midplane. Once so connected, minimized movement of the midplane promotes continued engagement of the components with the midplane. In the event that repair of the midplane becomes necessary, removal of the midplane from the chassis, servicing, and replacement may be required. During these operations, the server is unavailable. Moreover, servicing of the server and access to the midplane can be cumbersome.